


Mortal Fluff

by AlwaysHappytoHelp



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 08:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19147108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysHappytoHelp/pseuds/AlwaysHappytoHelp
Summary: A reader-insert fluffy one-shot might expand. May become a one-shot dump.





	Mortal Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> So... while trying to work through a small block in 'Roads' this popped into my head and would NOT leave me alone. For my first reader insert, I don't think it's too shabby. So, I may add to it more if happens again.

Erron stared at you, eyes wide under the brim of his hat. His masking hiding a slacked-jaw. Did you really just say that? Turning his head, he squinted towards the setting sun. You were still where you sat, breathing coming in forced increments to keep calm. Waiting for him to say something, anything, your hand clenching at the cloth at your knee. But he had no idea what to say at all. He never thought something like this would ever happen to him. Not him, not Erron Black. He had lived so long, so long with no rules, no ties, no responsibility. And now… this.

An exacerbated sigh left him. You could not help but flinch at the sound, his gut turned. No… no, he did not like when you did that. Not towards him, not towards anyone. He made that clear to you and everyone else near a year ago. He closed his eyes and thought back to that day. 

The day he realized he cared about you more than he cared about anyone else around. In the market, some idiot thought it would be a good idea to corner you. Now, it was true he didn't really know the whole story behind you two but seeing you pinned there made his blood boil. You guys weren't close, but his patrols had taken him by the stall you frequently tended. A short conversation one day had turned into almost daily long talks. You were as close as he had come to a friend in many years. The fear in your eyes while staring at the fool with his hands around your neck. Erron acted before he even realized what he was doing. He didn't kill the idiot. Won't say the fool will ever walk straight again but could still breathe at least.

The sound of you moving cause him to return his gaze to you. An expression of regret and sorrow on your face made his stomach turn again. Dammit, that may be something he hated more. You moved to stand, your eyes averted from him. Instinct took him over once more. Before he knew what he was doing, he was up and had closed the distance between you and him. His arms encircling you and pinning you to his chest. 

You went stiff as a board, breaths beginning to stutter. Erron held firm when you tried to pull away. His grip tightening with each of your futile attempts. Only when your hands pushed firmly on him did he relent and open the space between you two. However, he only allowed you far enough back that his hands could still rest on your shoulders. Your eyes met his, he could see the tears that threatened to escape. And there it was, the last straw. He broke.

Turning you enough to circle one arm around both of your shoulders, he dropped his other hand to rest gently upon your abdomen. His fingers ghosted over the faintest of bumps there. He knew that soon, it would be far more prominent. He laid his cheek on the top of your head.

"You’re absolutely sure, sugar?" His voice was low and hoarse. 

Below him, he felt you slowly nod. A hiccup racking your body as you fought the tears back. He let out a long hum as he wrapped you in his strong arms again.

"Well, I suppose we best get movin'. The Kahn will want to know before the kid can speak for themselves."


End file.
